


kiss kiss how could you miss

by dismalisland, manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: LISA - Fandom, LISA rpg, LISA the painful
Genre: M/M, i wrote this fanfic awhile ago but i hated the ending, so i fixed it all up for ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/dismalisland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: brad and terry wake up together at night. then they kiss.





	

The campfire crackled and spit out small embers as the large band gathered around it, sitting in whatever position they felt comfortable. Laughs and quiet talk jumbled over eachother as everyone spoke. Different voices, tones and dialect filled the air as Brad took the last sip of his first bottle and gently set it to the ground. He propped his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his head and let out a tired sigh. It had been 3 months since he had began this. Or, so he thought. The moon sometimes didn't appear at what time the men believed it to be night.

 

Brad was nudged out of his thought process as someone sat next to him and gave him a light nudge. Brad moved his hands from his face and looked up to see Terry looking back at him. The hintster just gave him a gentle smile. Brad just kept looking at him. It didn't take long for Terry to start talking.

 

"So! How are you, Brad? I know it's pretty crazy with everyone getting drunk and all! Even Carp is drinking!" Terry laughed a small laugh and quieted down a second later with a sigh. Brad just waited for him to finished. When he did, the Armstrong gave him a bleak answer. "I'm fine." He rubbed his head again. Terry made a noise of concern. "Are you sure, Brad? You seem pretty lonely over here, all by yourself...." He trailed off and rubbed his arm. Brad glanced at him. Terry sighed. "I was going to offer to keep you company but...it's obvious I'm not wanted here. I'll get off your back. Sorry for bothering you." Terry started to get up before Brad sighed. "Stay, Terry." 

 

Terry sat back down immediately. Brad looked over at him. Terry had already been looking at him but when Brad looked over he smiled. Brad just looked away again. He had learned that if he looked at Terry for too long he'd start to feel a bubbly, floaty kind of feeling in his stomach. It hindered his ability to fight or to do..anything. Besides think of the other man. 

 

Terry broke his thought process again. "You know, Brad....I really like spending time with you..! I think you're really cool and really strong! I think my fans would agree with me!" He smiled. Brad looked over and that floaty feeling hit him immediately. He just cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. He saw Terry's smile fall and he saw him look down at the bottle in his hand. 

 

"Thank you."

 

Terry looked up. "Huh?" 

"Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm...."

 

"Cool and super strong!" Terry finished Brad's sentence with a smile.

 

Brad felt a smile on his face. "Mm. That. Yeah." 

 

Time had fallen out of his hands and just as soon as the fiesta had began it had ended. Everyone was asleep, the same blue cloth wrapped around everyone. Brad seemed to be the only one awake. He sighed and sat up, looking around. The cave was dark, so it was hard to see who was who. But he knew who everyone slept next to or with. His team was next to him while the rest of the gang was scattered around the cave. Terry slept to Brad's left, Rooster slept to Brad's right, Fly slept to the south of Brad and Queen slept to Brad's north. Rooster was the only one out of the 4 who snored but Terry's breathing was audible. Fly grinded his teeth in his sleep. Queen had no night-time affections except for the fact that he had a hard time getting comfortable half of the time. 

 

Brad looked over to his left and studied Terry for a minute. Brad had to admit that Terry did not get the short end of the stick when it came to genes. He was very good looking and his personality was just as lovely. Brad kept his admiration for Terry away from the public eye, though. Even Terry didn't know. The floaty, bubbly feeling Brad felt (that he first assumed was bloat) whenever he looked at the man for long enough wasn't able to be seen. Or, at least he didn't think so. 

 

Terry sighed in his sleep and stirred, moving around a little. He sighed again and opened his eyes just as Brad had looked away. Terry sat up and mummbled, rubbing his eyes. "Brad?" Brad looked over to him.

 

Terry smiled. He looked too cute to bear. Brad was hit with the bubbly feeling again but he managed to give Terry a simple nod instead of blurting out how Terry made him feel. 

 

Terry stretched and laid back down, his eyes still open. Brad kept his position and didn't move an inch except to look down at the other man. Terry sighed. "I was having a dream about the group before I woke up." He mummbled. He drew a circle into the dirt. Brad made a noise of interest, so Terry continued to speak. "It was really nice. It was just a nice little...expedition, I guess." He smiled. "I don't think you were looking for the girl...You didn't seem worried..or scared..you seemed really happy." Terry picked at the leaves of a small plant sprouting from the cracks in the dirt.

 

Brad was quiet. After a minute, he felt something brush over his hand. He looked over to it and before he swiped it away, he saw Terry's hand gently rubbing his. Brad just stared. What was he doing? He heard Terry shift and saw the other man looking up at him from his spot on the ground. It was hard to see in the dark, but the campfire gently illuminating his face and showed Brad how emberassed he looked. Brad looked away but looked back when he felt Terry wrap one of his fingers around one of Brad's. 

 

Terry looked down at his feet and slid them back and forth against the ground. 

 

Brad had to ask.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Terry looked up at him again and swallowed hard. "I don't know. I guess I'm tired and drunk. I'm sorry." He moved his hand away but kept his hand out at his side. "Goodnight, okay, Brad? Sleep well. I'm sorry." Brad grabbed his hand before he got to turn around. Terry stopped his turn around and froze, but didn't turn his head to look at Brad. "What..?"

 

Brad sighed. "Turn around please." Terry was silent, but he turned around to face Brad again. He sighed shakily and made eye contact with Brad. "I'm sorry, okay..? It was a mistake..I'm just drunk, I g-" "You didn't drink enough to get drunk, Terry." Terry fell silent and looked at his feet. "Well, I'm still sorry. It wasn't right for me to assume you'd be okay with be doing that. I'm sorry." He had started to raise his voice. A few people stirred.

 

Brad held a finger up to his lips and made the "shhhh" sound. Terry nodded. They were quiet again.

 

"You have no reason to be sorry."

 

"I made you uncomfortable." 

 

"I only asked what you were doing so I didn't get the wrong idea." 

 

Terry was silent. 

 

Brad readjusted himself and let go of Terry's hand. Terry laid his hand on the ground near Brad once again and swallowed. Brad looked away, then looked back at him. Everything was silent. The wind blowing past the cave entrance and the snores and breathing of party members were the only noises available. 

 

"Can I ask you something, Terry?" 

 

Terry looked up at him, his eyebrows raised. He studied Brad's face. "....Something bad? Gossip?" Brad shook his head. "No. I don't think It's anything bad. It's just...odd. It makes me feel neauseous and confused. It hinders my ability to fight, as well." Terry sat up, looking at Brad. "Well...of course you can ask me! You're my friend, and I want you to feel the best you can! " He smiled. Brad shhh'd him again. Terry apologized.

Brad cleared his throat and continued. "I just need your input on it, Terry. I'm not good at picking up on my own emotions sometimes. You....Whenever I look at you, I get this bubbly, confusing feeling in my stomach. I've never felt anything like it before. It's so...odd. Do you have any clue what it is?" Brad looked up from the ground when he didn't hear Terry answer. When he looked up he saw Terry just staring at him. 

Terry shook his head, obviously knocking himself out of his thoughts. "Oh! Uh..W-Well..Uh...I mean...I feel the same thing when I look at you too, Brad...! I asked Queen Roger a day or two ago and..he said-" he got quieter "- that..it might be...love." He just laughed nervously and regained his normal voice "But that's so silly! You could never be in love with me! Haha!" Brad shh'd Terry by holding a finger to his lips. Terry apologized and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I explain now?"

"Sure thing, Brad." 

Brad sighed. "Mm. Well. I mean..I've never...I've never felt that kind of attraction to another person before. Lisa and Buddy.  
...I love them like family. You make me feel something so weird and unexplainable that it scares me. It's a rush feeling. It's weird. But..good. I just can't explain it." Terry kept his eyes on Brad the whole time, nodding as he listened to what Brad had to say. Brad started again "Is this what love is like? I'm not even sure. I've never experienced it. Not like this, anyway." He dropped silent. 

Terry spoke. "Maybe Queen Roger was right..." 

Brad looked at Terry again and stayed quiet. Terry realized his mistake and fumbled with his words. "I-I mean! That's not my call to make! That's totally your call. Totally your decision! Maybe we should sleep on it, huh? Maybe? Yeah! That sounds like a good idea to me!" Terry started to pull the blanket over himself again when Brad grabbed his arm. "Terry."

Terry froze.

"We may never get this chance again. These conditions." 

Terry was quiet but tooked at Brad again, turning around and regaining his composure. "I'm stuck, Brad. I don't know what you're feeling or..what I'm feeling. How can we solve this..? It'll bug me forever if we never figure out what's happening." Brad nodded, making a noise of approval. "Mhm, I agree. I have an idea but I'm almost sure it's not what you're thinking." 

"Kissing." 

Brad raised an eyebrow. "What? How did you..?" 

Terry interrupted him by laughing nervously. "Haha! Lucky guess! Yeah! I totally wasn't thinking that too or anything! Whew! I sure am a good guesser!" He laughed again. When people stirred, the young man said "oops" and quieted down. His pupils were shaking and his face looked like it was made of cosmetic blush. 

Brad sighed. "Well, come here. Just...if you feel uncomfortable or you're freaked out, please, don't be afraid to move away from me." Terry nodded "O-Okay! Same thing goes for you, okay?" Brad nodded and Terry scotted closer. He crossed his legs and cleared his throat. Brad took a deep breath and in a few seconds, their lips hit softly. 

Everything felt warm. The air, the minimal shared space between them and even they themselves felt warm. Brad was completely silent but Terry made small, affectionate noises as the kiss grew deeper. Terry wrapped his arms around Brad's neck as Brad's hands seemed to automatically move to Terry's small hips. The smaller man made a noise of excitement as Brad moved one of his hands past the hintlord's pants line. He stopped himself as soon as he noticed. He broke away quickly and Terry opened his eyes, surprised. Both of them were breathing hard.

"I.." 

"..."

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't want to stop..."

"No, Terry. You didn't do anything wrong. I got too..."

"Touchy? No you didn't. I liked it!" he smiled.

"I did, too, but I moved past your pants line." Terry was quiet. 

Terry spoke up. "I think Roger may have been right, Brad..."

"May have? I know he was right." Brad looked over at the sleeping Queen Roger as Terry backed up from Brad's body. The space between them grew a bit larger but Terry was still close. Brad didn't want him to go far, anyway. 

Terry was quiet for a second before scooting closer once again and hugging Brad tightly. Brad was surprised before he leaned down as best he could and hugged Terry back. Terry moved his head from Brad's chest and rested it on his shoulder instead, then buried it into the crook of Brad's neck. Brad sighed and spoke. 

"I guess we should tell Queen Roger tomorrow. He'll be happy to hear it."


End file.
